Out of Time
by Ancrad
Summary: Fearing her end was near, M.Bulma decides to only give trunks' time machine enough power for a one way trip to the past. Trunks, now stuck in the past, has to integrate into society and find out how to be a normal teenager. Takes place at the beginning of the Saiyaman saga. Rated M for safety. Please R&R.
1. Out of Time

Trunks is known to be many things. Warrior, prince, and a time traveler, but there was one thing Trunks never thought he would be… a high schooler.

 **Age 789, Capsule Corp, West City Ruins**

"TRUNKS BRIEFS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" A very disgruntled mother yelled as she was brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yes, mother!" Trunks yelled downstairs as he was putting his trademark Capsule Corp. jacket on.

"If you don't get down here your breakfast is going to get cold!" Bulma said as she was eating a fried egg courtesy of the new hen they had recently found.

As Trunks was walking down the stairs of his home, he could only think about how he was to travel to the past today for a visit.

"Good morning mother, how did you sleep?" Trunks asked as he walked through the kitchen doorway.

" I didn't really sleep at all last night to tell you the truth, I was too worried about getting the time machine calibrated and it's tank filled up for today." She admitted as she took a long sip of her coffee.

"Mother, you should really get more sleep, it's not healthy for you to lose so much sleep, it could be the death of you." Trunks said while pouring some sugar into his coffee.

They ate in silence as a clock kept ticking in the background. Before long it was time for Trunks to leave for the past, but before he left, Bulma looked like she was on the verge of crying.

'I have to do this, it's for the best' ,she thought to herself as Trunks was doing final diagnostic tests.

'Everyday the quality of life gets worse around here. Trunks has been trying his hardest to find people out there with his KI sense, but every day he comes back empty-handed. It's hopeless at this point for the earth to be restored back to how it was.' Bulma thought as time almost seem to slow down.

"Mother, everything is ready to go, let's get this show on the road." Trunks said to his mother as he hopped out of the time machine to say bye.

"Trunks have a good time in the past, make sure you eat well, make sure to bathe at least once a day and make sure to not give me to much trouble." She told her son while hugging him. Tears were now flowing down her face.

"Come on mom, it's not like I'm saying goodbye forever." He told his mother as he could feel the tears hitting his shoulder.

"I suppose you are right…" as she let go of her son and dried her tears.

"Okay, I guess I should be heading out now." Trunks said as he flew up to the cockpit of the time machine and closed the pavilion. As the time machine lifted into the air, Trunks looked down to see his mother mouthing the words ' I'm sorry' as tears fell from her eyes again.

Trunks didn't know what she meant until he looked down at the fuel gauge. He was shocked to see the tank was only half full, which meant, that the time machine only had enough fuel to travel back in time. As hard as he tried to stop the time machine, he couldn't as he had already begun his journey back in time.

"Why did she do this!?" Trunks yelled in confusions at his reflection.

After he yelled at it over and over again, a monitor popped up out of the control panel.

"Trunks, by the time you see this message, you should be on your way to the past. It hurts me to say this, but I don't think there is anything left for you in this timeline. The human population is pretty much done for, and as your mother, I feel like you shouldn't have to live and survive under these conditions anymore." she took a momentary pause to let this sink in.

"The past will be way better for you to put it simply. Just remember that I did this for you. If you come back, I will most likely be on my deathbed. So you could think of this as sort of my dying wish. All I want is for you to stay in the past and grow old. Find love if you can and raise a child. Simple right?" she said with a sad and yet hopeful smile on her face.

"I hope you will be more happy in the past. I love you." Bulma said as more tears streamed down her face as a satisfied smile grew across her face.

"Mother…" was all Trunks could say as the screen faded to black.

"Mother I…. I'll make you proud!" Trunks said as he snapped out of his stupor

 **July Age 771, Capsule Corp, West City**

It was a rather boring day in West City. Then again it has been a rather boring 4 years since Cell was defeated. Life has been peaceful and everything had just gotten back to normal. The Briefs family has recently let a new member of the family into their home in the form of Vegeta, who was now officially husband to the richest woman in the world. Their first child, Trunks, had his 5th birthday recently and Vegeta kept up his training even in these peaceful times.

Bulma was just getting out of bed after pulling two all-nighters in a row. As she was walking to the kitchen to get some well-needed coffee, Bulma walked past the living room where Trunks was watching his cartoons.

"Morning" was all she said to her son as she continued to make her way to the kitchen. As she was waiting for her coffee to be done, she looked out the window to admire the lush and green yard that was currently being watered by the sprinkler system.

'What a lovely day' was all she thought of as she looked outside. After she poured her cup of coffee, she made her way to her lab. Before she even made it out of the kitchen, Dr. Briefs almost fell out of his seat at the table when he saw a huge flash of light in the yard to then be replaced by a yellow oddly shaped machine with the word 'HOPE' painted across the side.

"Bulma, I think we have a visitor." Dr. Briefs said to his daughter as she turned around, and spit out her coffee.

"It's Trunks!" she said with joy as she ran to the front yard to greet her son.

* * *

That's a wrap! I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first solo fanfiction. I would love to hear some feedback and some suggestions for where I should take this story. I'm sorry that this first chapter was kinda serious, but I do intend for the story to be funny. Please R&R and leave some suggestions for pairings.


	2. Welcome Home!

Yo! I'm back with a new chapter of Out of Time! I don't know how often I expect to post one of these. I tend to write better if I know you all want more. Also still looking for pairings for trunks. Anyways, make sure to R&R because it gives me strength!

* * *

"It feels like it takes longer to travel back every time I use this thing." Trunks said with a sigh.

There was probably some truth to that statement because this timeline strayed farther away from his future. It was hard to believe that he couldn't go back home to his mother. He was sad he didn't say more to her before he left, but he could live with that. It's not like he wouldn't see his mother again, or at least a version of her.

After letting the ice on the outside of the glass pavilion thaw, he opened it up, got out of the cockpit, and breathing in some fresh air. As he was stretching he sensed a very familiar Ki signature approaching him from inside the yellow dome he called his home in the future.

"Trunks! What brings you here to our timeline?" Bulma said with surprise and joy as she approached the time traveler.

"Well mother…" he said with a pause, "You sent me back in time to stay here," he said with a small ounce of regret.

"Oh, well we'd be happy to have you here with us. We definitely have the room, and enough Zeni to fund the world government," she told the boy that was in front of her.

"I'm glad to hear that mother, thank you, I would be glad to stay with you and father."

"Don't forget about Chibi," Bulma added.

"I totally forgot that the younger version of me was in this timeline." He said to himself as he stroked his chin.

"If we are going to call the present me 'Trunks' What will my name be then?" he asked his mother with a puzzled expression.

After thinking for a moment, Bulma came up with a compromise. "We could just call you Mirai around little Trunks, That way there isn't any confusion." She said with triumph.

"Sure, that sounds like a great compromise." He said as he went over his new name in his head.

"With that settled, would you like to come inside and get settled." She asked him as she looked over her shoulder while walking towards her home.

"Sure that sounds great," Miria said as he capsulized his time machine and put it in his capsule case.

"After you get settled you can come down and join us for breakfast." She told him as they neared the front door.

On their way to his room, Miria looked into the living room to see his younger counterpart watching some sort of animated television program where a dark blue cat was chasing a small brown mouse.

Saving introductions for later, he continued his trek to his new room while following his mother.

"So, that's me?" Miria asked his mother already knowing the answer.

"No Trunks, that's obviously Hercule Satan sitting in the living room watching cartoons and eating cereal." She joked before continuing, "Of course that's you, who else would it be?"

"I don't know, he or should I say 'I' look so carefree," he said as he his mind trailed off.

As he thought about his childhood, he could only think of a handful of times he was that calm and well rested. 'I haven't even really met him, but I already know I want to protect his childhood and innocence.' He thought to himself as they finally arrived at his room.

"Alright, here we are," Bulma said before continuing. "This was originally going to be your room if you decided to stay after the cell games," Bulma told her future son as she flicked on the light.

The room was pretty normal for Bulma, but to Trunks, it was the most luxurious thing he had ever seen. One could probably attribute this to their individual upbringing.

Bulma always had access to whatever she needed, just because she belonged to the richest family in the world. Trunks, however, belonging to the same family, didn't have a lot of things she had, because of the androids.

"What do you think?" she asked her son "In my opinion, it's a bit small." She said looking at her son for an answer.

He was shocked, to say the least. There was a bed with a solid box frame, (a foreign concept I know), a clean mattress without stains, clean sheets, and most importantly, warm looking blankets.

The room itself was pretty normal. It had four walls, a nightstand, and a flatscreen TV. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the cappuccino machine in the corner of the room. Later down the line, Bulma would tell him that his grandfather loved cappuccino, almost as much as his cat and wife. In fact, his grandfather, while working on Goku's ship to go to Namek, was supposed to install a cappuccino machine, but Goku was in a rush to get there, so he didn't have time to install it. He still loses sleep over it to this day.

"I think it perfect," he told her while still soaking in the room.

"Well I'll let you get to it, breakfast is ready whenever you are unpacked, Vegeta is in the gravity room as always, and Chibi is in the living room watching cartoons." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Trunks, one more thing." She said with a pause "Welcome home, son." she said with a motherly smile as she walked out of the door.

* * *

That's a wrap! Thank you all for reading my first chapter and I appreciate the Reviews! During this time, in every chapter, I will try to respond to the reviews that I got in the previous chapter.

Guest: Thank you for the review! I will take into consideration your pairings, however, it is no guarantee!

Chocolate withe cherries: I'm sorry, I can't speak another language but English, however, I used Google Translate and I think I get the basic Idea of what you said. Thank you for the review!

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Thank you for The review, my dude! I hope you enjoy what is to come.

Faux Fox: Thank you for being my latest review! Thank you for the compliment I appreciate it! I agree with you, and honestly, we need more of these stories.

I hope to continue this story until at least the end of the Buu saga. Of course, I could continue to super if I stay inspired, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself. Please R&R it helps sleep at night.


	3. Settling In

Yo! I hope to pick up the pace in these next few chapters because it's been kinda slow moving for the past few chapters, just stay with me. Make sure to R&R because it gives me strength!

(Also after reading some reviews I decided to redo this whole chapter. I agree that Trunks was taking his situation way to well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

It took Trunks a while to process what had taken place within such a short time span. First, he had woken up to his mother yelling at him to get his ass downstairs. Then he was forced by said mother to leave her forever. While he understood her reasoning behind sending him to live in the past, he didn't have time to prepare or to say a proper goodbye to her. He thought it wouldn't bother him because she would still be in the past, but it just wasn't the same.

The person that had raised him always looked tired and worn out from the chaos of the world, while his mother from the past, seemed really happy and not mentally tired like the women he knew in the future.

As he compared and contrasted his mother's he tried getting some much-needed rest. Trunks could barely remember the last time he had the option to sleep in.

As he made his way to his new bed he took off his boots, laid his sword on the bed frame, and plopped onto it. While it was a very soft bed, it would take some getting use to do.

As he laid in his new bed trying to get in a comfortable, his mind kept wandering to the future he left behind. Before long he was asleep.

 **The next morning**

Trunks thought having a nap would make him feel better, but it turns out it made him feel worse. He only intended to take a small 1 to 2-hour nap but the hours flew by. He initially woke up after a few hours of sleep, but he was still tired so he went back. This pattern continued until the sun had risen.

'Is it already that time?' Trunks thought to himself as he walked to his bathroom.

'I look like shit.' he thought to himself when he looked in the mirror.

Trunks was once again lost his own mind. It seemed like he was standing there for hours, but in reality, he was only there for 5 minutes.

After coming out of that thought process, he decided to hop in the shower. When he was done taking his shower he noticed a set of clothes laid out for him and put them on. His new outfit was made up of a green sweater with the Capsule Corp. logo on the right arm and a pair of greenish-blue jeans. It wasn't quite his style but he could live with that.

As he made way down the hallway to the kitchen the only thing running through his mind was his mother's last request. She wanted him to be happy in the past with everyone. While he understands that the past is a much better place for him to be, he still feels regret that he had to leave his mother behind.

As he neared the kitchen he noticed everyone in the Briefs household was already present with the exception of Vegeta. At the head of the table sat his grandpa who was reading the newspaper while playing with his cat Scratch. To the left was his mother who was just starting to wake up. And next to her was his younger self who was a stack of pancakes. As he stepped into the room the first person to notice him was his mother.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Bulma questioned her son cursorily.

Not wanting to make her worry Trunks told her, "It was the best sleep I have had in months." which was far from the truth mind you."

"Well, that's good to hear!" She said without noticing the sigh Trunks had let out.

"Mom who is that? And when did he get here?" Trunks' younger self-asked to his mother.

"Well son, you were going to find out eventually, but he is you, to put it bluntly." She said to the boy who was sitting next to her with a shocked expression.

"But how is that even possible, I'm right here?" the young boy said to his mother.

Before she could speak up, the older boy said, "She's right, I am exactly who she says I am." he paused before continuing, "I'm just you from the future." He said as he mustered a smile.

Although he was in a pretty rough mood, Trunks couldn't help but smile at the expression his younger self gave him.

"If that's true, then what number am I thinking of right now." Trunks said to the taller boy with amazement and awe.

"Time travel doesn't work like that." Bulma cut in as the older of the two boys was trying to come up with an acceptable answer.

"While yes, he is you from the future, he didn't grow up like you are now," Bulma told her younger son.

Trunks was starting to feel a bit better, not 100% but well enough to carry out conversations and eat a little.

"So since you are staying with us for a while, what am I supposed to call you?" Trunks asked his older self. "I can't just call you 'Trunks' because that would be weird, and I also can't just call you future me like I've been doing for the past 10 minutes, so what should I call you?" he finished with a sigh.

"Well, you could just call me Mirai or whatever you want to." Trunks replied with a smile that didn't feel natural to him.

After all of the younger boys questions were answered, for now, the older of the two decided he should get some food while it was still warm.

One benefit of being stuck in the past was the food Trunks would finally get to try. When he was younger, Trunks would hang out with Gohan whenever he wasn't busy. His mentor would always tell him stories of the past. One thing he missed was his mother's cooking. Gohan once told him that his mother was the best cook in the whole world and could make enough delicious food to feed 3 hungry saiyans.

Another thing he heard Gohan talk fondly of was how good ice cream was. But ever since the androids destroyed pretty much everything, there was no power left to keep the freezers going, so as a result, all frozen goods became a thing of the past.

As he made a mental checklist of the things he had to try, he didn't even notice a new KI signature enter the room.

"Well, finally a real challenge. Kakarot's brat is barely worth my time these days. This could be fun." a familiar man said with a grin.

* * *

That's a wrap! I know it's been well over a month since I updated this story, but cut me some slack, I couldn't find much inspiration. Also, School is a factor in my motivation. If you want more chapters review and give me more ideas. And now for some reviews.

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Thank you for your support I hope you read the next chapter because I plan to have the first fight scene of the story.

Nadja19van: Here you go, I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.

Smithback: Thanks!

Faux Fox: Exactly what I was thinking, I hope you enjoy what I do with Vegeta in the next few chapters.

storybook thumb: I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, as for Black and Zamasu, I haven't planned that far ahead, so literally anything is on the table!

That's all for now, Please R&R it really helps! (Plus I try to answer them every chapter. Also if you if have any questions please DM me.)


	4. Titans Clash

Yo! Is anyone still there? I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter for your reading pleasure. I'm not that good with fight scenes, but I hope I at least did the minimum. Also, I re-did the whole last chapter if you couldn't tell. Please R&R because it gives me strength!

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

To say Trunks was out of practice was an understatement. It has been forever since he had a proper fight or even spared someone. The last real fight he was in is when he had finally put an end to the androids in his timeline

The same could be said about Vegeta. Ever since Kakarot decided that staying in otherworld was better for the Earth in the long run, Vegeta hasn't been the same. The only other person that could have possibly given him a challenge was Gohan, but Chichi being Chichi decided that the Earth had enough people to defend it and forced him back into his studies.

"What the matter boy, I was just starting to break a sweat?" Vegeta said with a smug smile.

Snapping out of his stupor Trunks readied himself for the next bout.

After trading a few punches with his father, he knew that he could not hold back any longer. Trunks had been slacking on training for the better part of a year, and as a result, he got a bit rusty.

Back and forth the men's fist flew. Most, if not all of Vegeta's punches had hit there spot, however, Trunks was struggling to even get one hit in on the older Saiyan. As the fight went on, it was clear that both of the fighters where getting fed up with the other.

Trunks was on the edge of madness. He just couldn't get a single hit in on him. Every punch he threw was either dodged or caught and met with a more powerful kick or punch.

Vegeta was equally as pissed off. He spent over a year of his time training the boy to at least defend himself if he had to fight cell while they were together in the time chamber. If he wanted someone half decent to train with, he would have to rebuild him from the ground up.

As Vegeta thought to himself, Trunks saw a perfect opportunity to get in a good hit in. Before Vegeta could even register what was happening, Trunks hit him with a strong punch to the gut followed up by several smaller punches to his father's torso and head.

Vegeta was now more pissed than before. He decided it was time to end this farce of a fight. As he powered up to Super Saiyan, he began to charge a Galick Gun. With little time to respond, Trunks powered up as well and started to power up the strongest Masenko he could muster.

"THIS IS IT, BOY! YOU GAVE IT A GOOD SHOT, BUT I BELIEVE THAT THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!"

"GALICK GUN..."

"MASENKO…"

"..FIREEE!"

"HAAAAAA!" the two men screamed in unison.

As the brilliant purple beam clashed against the equally as impressive yellow blast, a magnificent shockwave could be felt on the other side of the earth.

Although the fight had been in Vegeta's favor since it had begun, somehow Trunks still had enough energy to keep fighting.

Neither side was willing to give up and they both knew it. Trunks didn't want to give up because his Saiyan pride prevented him. However, Vegeta didn't want to lose to a half-breed who had gotten lazy because of a lack of a threat.

As time dragged on, the two combatants were slowly losing grasp of their perspective consciousness until eventually there was only one remaining.

"Well boy, you had me going there," Vegeta said as he powered down," But it's going to take a lot more than that to get one over on me" He finished with a smug grin as he crossed his arms.

"Father...I..." Trunks started before he passed out.

"You need some work, but in time I think in time, you could become even stronger than before you left," Vegeta said as he heaved his son onto his back and began the flight home.

* * *

That's a wrap! I am sorry for the lack of updates and the fact that this is sort of a short chapter compared to what I usually write. I could give you some generic explanation as to why I haven't been updating, but my only excuse is I'm lazy. I randomly get inspiration out of know where to start writing and before I know it I'm already done writing a full chapter. I'm not sure if I can get to every review this chapter because they kinda sorta started to pile up over the past few months. So I'm just gonna answer a few.

Anon: Thank you for the really thorough review you left, and I think you are absolutely right. I will keep what you said in mind going forth.

WolfShadow96: You gave me some inspiration for the rewrite of the last chapter. I will keep an eye out for my spelling thanks!

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Here you go, it may not be that good of a fight, but it's a fight. I have trouble writing fight scenes. I hope you enjoy!

That's all for now, please R&R!


End file.
